Criminal Numb3rs
by BravoC91
Summary: Someone is murdering Federal Agents and Police Officers. It started with Megan Reeves, who was raped and killed, after she left the bureau. Then Jason Gideon was slaughtered in his car. Now, the latest victim, Terri Lake was raped and killed. FBI's Don Eppes needs more help than just Charlie. Can his team, along with the BAU, catch this unsub before it's too late? Who is left?
1. 7he Cr1me 5cene

_The man looked at the photos. Every single dead body; every single one of his victims. He didn't see them as his victims, only that they had done him wrong or so he though. The man began to smack the side of his head, suddenly standing, beginning to pace the floor. He looked at his pill bottle and he glared at it. Should he take them? Would the visions go away? They didn't last time and he wasn't going to take them at all. He moved his eyes to the paper that had the list of the other officers that he felt did wrong to him. His eyes stared down and he shook his head for a bit as he crossed Terri Lake's name off the list. He ran his hand along the page and he grit his teeth as he lifted his hand and slammed his hand on the page. The next name. He had to make sure he was ready. He moved to his kitchen, such a small kitchen. He ran his hand along the drawers and opened the knife drawer, pulling out a boning knife. "Perfect." He whispered softly and then ran his fingers along the smooth, shining blade._

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Jennifer Jareau asked, looking at her watch.<p>

"According to Hotch, we're picking up another FBI team out of Los Angeles. The only team I can think of is that of Donald Eppes. He was appointed to head his own team about five years ago and then about four years ago, he began to consult with his brother Charles Eppes, who is a professor at CalSci." Spencer Reid rattled off, as if reading from a book.

"His brother is a professor?" Derek Morgan asked a bit surprised, looking over the case file, only pausing to look at the youngest member of the team.

"Yeah. He's pretty well known within the FBI." Reid said and then went on with his words. "I've never met him, but I've read a lot of his work."

"I hear he's kind of awkward." A voice sounded from behind the curtain. Although the voice holder was obviously nervous in his words, the curtain opened and in stepped Professor Charles Eppes. "Call me Charlie." He said. A few more people entered behind him. A bearded man stood up from his seat.

"Hello Agents and Professors. I'm Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. This is Agent Jennifer Jareau, Agent Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid." The man spoke very professionally and a dark toned skin manned stepped in front of Charlie, extending his hand.

"My name is Special Agent David Sinclair. Behind me is Special Agent Colby Granger. You've met Professor Eppes, and the other professor is Professor Lawrence-"

"Fleinhardt!" Spencer spouted out from his chair. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Rocket Man'! You went to the International Space Station as a payload specialist." The man whom Dr. Reid addressed kind of gave a flustered look and held up a hand.

"Really? You went to space?" Derek asked the professor, but Sinclair cut the conversation short.

"Let's just get on the way to Vegas." The determined agent said, sitting down beside Agent Rossi. Spencer excitedly began to pat the seats beside him for the professors who sat down slowly.

"Hey Spence, did you let your mother know you'd be in town?" Jennifer asked, however, the young agent had begun to spin a conversational web with the professors and Jennifer just raised her eyebrows, looking to Colby Granger, shaking her head. "Okay."

"That one got a lot of quirks?" the gruff agent asked, a bit alteration in his voice sounding of a military man.

"Spencer? Yeah, he's our genius." She said casually, looking at Spencer.

"Hello crimefighters." A voice, sounding computer generated spoke, though it sounded very sad and as her screen popped up on the computer and television screen, Penelope Garcia had slightly red eyes as if from crying.

"Hey babygirl. Are you able to handle this?" Morgan asked in a very caring tone.

"You know, Derek, I'm getting tired of people asking me that and I think you should know that all my happy-go-fun time tricks aren't working, but yes… I can." The blonde woman finished talking. About the time she stopped, another woman, in a wheeled chair like Garcia rolled into view of the screen.

"Who is that?" Rossi asked in an inquisitive.

Charlie looked up and then got close toward the computer. "Amita! I'm glad you got there safely."

From the computer screen, Amita raised her eyebrows and spoke. "It sure was a fast plane ride."

"Wait! You're Amita Ramanujan, right?" Spencer asked in the same excited tone in which was going to be his tone for a while.

"Yep, that's me. Who are you?" The woman asked a bit confused and somewhat surprised that someone she didn't recognize knew her.

"I'm Spencer Reid. I'd love to discuss your paper on "Computational Theory of the Introvert Property.'" He said quickly and in the tone of the moment, excitement.

"Later, Dr. Reid." Rossi said as the door of the jet closed. "Garcia, I know that you've given us everything from Gideon, but what can you tell us about the other two? Megan Reeves and Terri Lake." However, before Garcia could begin speaking, Sinclair, the dark skinned agent from the other team sort of stepped forward to speak.

"Terri Lake was a part of our team for a year and she was a profiler for our team as well as an expert interrogator. She had a major in psychology. Granted that profiling, for us is a very underused talent, she was a thoughtful agent who never gave up whenever she set her mind to something. When she started, I started as did Professor Eppes. She moved to D.C. to be closer to her ex-husband and work things out. However, whenever that failed, she left to head up her own profiling unit in Las Vegas." He held out a file, a detailed background already done on her and he handed it to Agent Morgan.

"Yeah, and Megan Reeves, was simply a profiler from the beginning." The man named Granger started to speak as Professor Fleinhardt sunk down in his chair, that of which Jennifer caught a view of and noted to ask someone about later. "She worked with us for about three years. In fact, she was the first victim and she just left the team about two months ago." He said, looking at the team for bit, handing them another file, but of Megan. The plane started to take off and the Los Angeles team gripped the seats, not used to flying.

Derek looked up, chuckling silently as everyone sat down in a seat. "Well, we're profilers. We've got about an hour before we land and it's best everyone gathers their thoughts. This case is going to be one of the hardest for us. Especially if there are more targets out there."


	2. 0n 7he P1ane

_The man looked at the photos. Every single dead body; every single one of his victims. He didn't see them as his victims, only that they had done him wrong or so he though. The man began to smack the side of his head, suddenly standing, beginning to pace the floor. He looked at his pill bottle and he glared at it. Should he take them? Would the visions go away? They didn't last time and he wasn't going to take them at all. He moved his eyes to the paper that had the list of the other officers that he felt did wrong to him. His eyes stared down and he shook his head for a bit as he crossed Terri Lake's name off the list. He ran his hand along the page and he grit his teeth as he lifted his hand and slammed his hand on the page. The next name. He had to make sure he was ready. He moved to his kitchen, such a small kitchen. He ran his hand along the drawers and opened the knife drawer, pulling out a boning knife. "Perfect." He whispered softly and then ran his fingers along the smooth, shining blade._

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Jennifer Jareau asked, looking at her watch.<p>

"According to Hotch, we're picking up another FBI team out of Los Angeles. The only team I can think of is that of Donald Eppes. He was appointed to head his own team about five years ago and then about four years ago, he began to consult with his brother Charles Eppes, who is a professor at CalSci." Spencer Reid rattled off, as if reading from a book.

"His brother is a professor?" Derek Morgan asked a bit surprised, looking over the case file, only pausing to look at the youngest member of the team.

"Yeah. He's pretty well known within the FBI." Reid said and then went on with his words. "I've never met him, but I've read a lot of his work."

"I hear he's kind of awkward." A voice sounded from behind the curtain. Although the voice holder was obviously nervous in his words, the curtain opened and in stepped Professor Charles Eppes. "Call me Charlie." He said. A few more people entered behind him. A bearded man stood up from his seat.

"Hello Agents and Professors. I'm Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. This is Agent Jennifer Jareau, Agent Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid." The man spoke very professionally and a dark toned skin manned stepped in front of Charlie, extending his hand.

"My name is Special Agent David Sinclair. Behind me is Special Agent Colby Granger. You've met Professor Eppes, and the other professor is Professor Lawrence-"

"Fleinhardt!" Spencer spouted out from his chair. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Rocket Man'! You went to the International Space Station as a payload specialist." The man whom Dr. Reid addressed kind of gave a flustered look and held up a hand.

"Really? You went to space?" Derek asked the professor, but Sinclair cut the conversation short.

"Let's just get on the way to Vegas." The determined agent said, sitting down beside Agent Rossi. Spencer excitedly began to pat the seats beside him for the professors who sat down slowly.

"Hey Spence, did you let your mother know you'd be in town?" Jennifer asked, however, the young agent had begun to spin a conversational web with the professors and Jennifer just raised her eyebrows, looking to Colby Granger, shaking her head. "Okay."

"That one got a lot of quirks?" the gruff agent asked, a bit alteration in his voice sounding of a military man.

"Spencer? Yeah, he's our genius." She said casually, looking at Spencer.

"Hello crimefighters." A voice, sounding computer generated spoke, though it sounded very sad and as her screen popped up on the computer and television screen, Penelope Garcia had slightly red eyes as if from crying.

"Hey babygirl. Are you able to handle this?" Morgan asked in a very caring tone.

"You know, Derek, I'm getting tired of people asking me that and I think you should know that all my happy-go-fun time tricks aren't working, but yes… I can." The blonde woman finished talking. About the time she stopped, another woman, in a wheeled chair like Garcia rolled into view of the screen.

"Who is that?" Rossi asked in an inquisitive.

Charlie looked up and then got close toward the computer. "Amita! I'm glad you got there safely."

From the computer screen, Amita raised her eyebrows and spoke. "It sure was a fast plane ride."

"Wait! You're Amita Ramanujan, right?" Spencer asked in the same excited tone in which was going to be his tone for a while.

"Yep, that's me. Who are you?" The woman asked a bit confused and somewhat surprised that someone she didn't recognize knew her.

"I'm Spencer Reid. I'd love to discuss your paper on "Computational Theory of the Introvert Property.'" He said quickly and in the tone of the moment, excitement.

"Later, Dr. Reid." Rossi said as the door of the jet closed. "Garcia, I know that you've given us everything from Gideon, but what can you tell us about the other two? Megan Reeves and Terri Lake." However, before Garcia could begin speaking, Sinclair, the dark skinned agent from the other team sort of stepped forward to speak.

"Terri Lake was a part of our team for a year and she was a profiler for our team as well as an expert interrogator. She had a major in psychology. Granted that profiling, for us is a very underused talent, she was a thoughtful agent who never gave up whenever she set her mind to something. When she started, I started as did Professor Eppes. She moved to D.C. to be closer to her ex-husband and work things out. However, whenever that failed, she left to head up her own profiling unit in Las Vegas." He held out a file, a detailed background already done on her and he handed it to Agent Morgan.

"Yeah, and Megan Reeves, was simply a profiler from the beginning." The man named Granger started to speak as Professor Fleinhardt sunk down in his chair, that of which Jennifer caught a view of and noted to ask someone about later. "She worked with us for about three years. In fact, she was the first victim and she just left the team about two months ago." He said, looking at the team for bit, handing them another file, but of Megan. The plane started to take off and the Los Angeles team gripped the seats, not used to flying.

Derek looked up, chuckling silently as everyone sat down in a seat. "Well, we're profilers. We've got about an hour before we land and it's best everyone gathers their thoughts. This case is going to be one of the hardest for us. Especially if there are more targets out there."


End file.
